Labyrinthine
by GhostlyMostly
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of themes and one-shots, possibly two-shots. Kagura centric, mostly serious concepts and perhaps some comedy.</html>
1. Abuto

_Theme: Dreams_

_Pairing: AbutoKagu slight KamuiKagu_

_Word Count: 397_

* * *

><p><em>Lost Nostalgia<em>

Punches and kicks filled his line of vision of an old forgotten memory. The hysteria in her eyes, the bittersweet giggling resounding in his mind. The way his blood dripped from her hands was almost bewitching. She desperately tried to hide the darkness that dwelled within her but it all came overflowing. Almost like innocent tears from a young maiden. She held the eyes of a monster ready to devour him till nothing was left...this was the Yato pride.

Abuto awoke in darkness; he scratched his head and smirked. It was rare for him to dream. His dreams were blank nothingness. Now all he could think about was her familiar sapphire eyes. It had been a few years since the incident in Yoshiwara. Time seemed to go by quickly here in space.

She must be several years older, finally becoming a young woman. He could only imagine how deadly she is now. A powerful Yato woman to her caliber was hard to come by these days. He felt his blood boil in anticipation. Now that's a fight he'd love to have again. However he felt for certain that he might not be able to escape so easily this time. Abuto never fought the same person twice, many reasons being they never lived through the first fight.

Abuto had a feeling it won't be long until the estranged siblings collided. It would be a sad sight if he kills her but he doubted she wouldn't go down without dragging him to hell with her. Leaving absolutely nothing but havoc and chaos for a poor servant like Abuto to clean up.

The way those siblings thought were like night and day, a real tragedy in his perspective. At the time when they first fought she was only a kid, but Kagura was able to keep up with Abuto effortlessly. She has potential to destroy everything in her wake, but chooses peace instead. Unlike her merciless aniki who wishes destruction and ruin until someone strong enough can challenge him. Perhaps it was best this way, had they got along the world would have been done for already. That would be too easy. Abuto would never dare admit this, that's just asking for definite suicide.

He laughed, and began on his morning with his Harusame duties. It was about time to wake his ruthless captain.

_I wonder when we'll meet again._


	2. Kamui

Theme: Loneliness

Pairing: Slight KamuiKagu

Word Count: 415

* * *

><p><em>Another Day With You Here<em>

3-z

It was two a.m. and Kagura was still by herself in the lonely desolate house. Unfortunately, this was supposed to be normal. Kagura usually sleeps alone until her older brother comes back. That is, if he even returns...Kamui sometimes doesn't arrive home at all. Kagura is just waiting for the day when he never comes back. She would never dare to admit that she was scared to never see him again. However so, she refused to show weakness in front of others. So she kept a tight lip from her feelings. Her father would come home occasionally when he was in between business trips but that only lasted a short time before he left again-ultimately leaving her.

Kagura sat up realizing she was not going to get much sleep tonight. Something didn't feel right in her stomach, perhaps she needed to eat. Instead images of her mother came flooding in the front view of her mind. She knew it wasn't her gluttonous stomach that was the cause of her issue; she just didn't want to be alone. She tried to shake the feeling but it was inevitability still there.

"Sukonbu aru" she muttered and headed off into the living room.

Video games would rid her mind of such desperate feelings. Perhaps forgetting— if not for a little while—could help her.

Hours passed and the bags under her eyes only grew darker. The approaching day break began to surface; chasing the ink like sky away. The sudden jingle of keys woke her from her trance. It was weird, almost like her books she read in school. She concentrated so hard on the game.

"Oi Bakamui, you're dripping water on the floor aru."

Kagura watched him stumble through the door drenched from head to toe. She chewed on her sukonbu from the couch and pressed pause to her video game.

He sighed ignoring her and brushed her legs off the coffee table.

"Hey!—"

"I'll be in the shower." Kamui disappeared into the bathroom. Kagura glared and wiped her damp ankle with distaste.

"Why the hell is he all wet aru?" Kagura shrugged while turning off the TV. It was already far too late to attempt to get any sleep at this point. She might as well get ready since her stupid aniki finally came home.

Despite hating her brother for many unforgivable reasons, she couldn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips. He was all she had and maybe that was enough.


End file.
